Forbidden Fruit
It had been about a month since the newest addition arrived: Nukumi Haruno. Her younger sister and a product of her father's infidelity. Things between her parents remained understandably tense. Despite the disappointment that remained. Yet her mind was preoccupied by this young woman. Her snow white locks coupled with blue-gray eyes that mimicked a cloudy sky. Skin the color of cinammon. A resplendent beauty that remained front and center in Tsu's mind. Nukumi tickled her imagination; suddenly, she felt a strong urge to see her. Without hesitation she altered her trajectory, turning in the direction of her mother's home. Where Nukumi resided for the time being as things settled down. Her pace quickened as she sought to shorten the distance between her and the object of her affections. Approaching the home, Tsugumi's pace slowed down once more as she steeled herself for what was coming next. Taking a deep breath, she trekked through the walkway as she reached the door of her mother's home. Pulling out a copy of the key given to her, she turned the knob, the door swinging inwards quietly as she entered the place. It seemed most of the residents were out. Though she heard humming coming from the kitchen area. The smell of food wafting throughout the first floor. Curious, she closed the door behind her, eyes the color of the sky as she walked through the silent living room area. "Hello?" Tsugumi called out. Life had sudden been on an up for her. Never in her lifetime did Nukumi think that she would have an actual family to call upon. Seeking her father was perhaps one the greatest things Nukumi could done. There was so much love in this one place, and it was all directed toward her. Even with the tensions that pushed wife and husband away, their newfound love for this child held them together. She was utterly grateful. In such a short time; Nukumi had grown close to them all, especially the eldest: Tsugumi. She learned a few things from her stepmother. And in no time, Nukumi was an expert in the kitchen as she found herself making things just out if curiosity. Today was no different. Nukumi was the culprit of the humming, one that carried an excited tune after the the creation of a successful batch of Sticky Buns. "In the kitchen!" She sung, placing the hot round cast on the stove top. Hearing her voice made Tsugumi hasten her approach. Her nose would soon be caught up in the smell of Sticky Buns, freshly made and piping hot. The woman noted just how far along Nukumi's cooking was. Nevertheless, seeing the person whom she held a growing affection for made her nervous yet excited her at the same time. Nuku's happiness was contagious and Tsu found herself caught in its grasp. Grabbing a Sticky Bun while simultaneously admiring the beauty behind their creation. Indeed, her new sister was mesmerizing in person, the features she noticed earlier made all the more attractive by Nukumi's bubbly glee. "Hi Nukumi, what has you so ambitious today?" Tsugumi greeted warmly, her eyes gentle even as she felt a similar warmth growing elsewhere. She stepped forward, her hand creeping for yet another Sticky Bun as she finished the first, the gooey flavor delicious as it brought the same happiness that she saw in Nukumi's expression. Seeing her sister peer from around the way lightened Nukumi's mood even more. "No idea, really. I wanted to test my cooking with something random." Nuku opened with an excited wave. She internally hoped Tsu would reach for her fresh product -- smiling widely as she did so. Watching Tsu as she ate, the girl wonder what was currently running through the het mind. She looked on with hopeful eyes -- seeking criticism on her endeavors -- getting an answer as Tsu reached for yet another bun. "And I can see I did well." She sounded almost conceited, patting herself on the back. However, this wasn't all that Nukumi had prepared. She hastily shoved her sister to a seat, eager to give Tsu far more than what she originally bargained. From the oven, Nukumi retrieved another piping hot tray that filled the air with the rich scent of caramel and chocolate. After cutting it into squares, Nukumi placed a plate before Tsu insisting that she give those a taste as well. "Really well," Tsugumi agreed as she was placed in a chair by her eager younger sibling. For a brief second, the woman blushed as Nukumi's hands came into contact with her frame. Though the touch was fleeting it was still enough for sentiments that had been building over. "I-" she began before the powerful aroma of chocolate and caramel distracted her from her train of thought. The succulent squares were soon placed in front of her, reminding her of their creator as she popped a few in her mouth. "Surely the chef will sample her goods," Tsu said insistently, ultimately feeding them to Nukumi after taking her fair share of the luscious goods. "Any other surprises that you'd like to show me?" Tsu asked, enjoying the taste of the syrupy sweets. Nukumi was somewhat reluctant on eating her own masterpiece but regretted nothing after being fed one of the brownies. She marveled at her own creation, seemingly shocked on how well they turned. After finishing her first, she went in for another. "I don't mean to toot my own horn but these are magnificent!" Nukumi said through chews. Finishing the soft dessert, she placed the rest atop the stove next to the sticky buns. "So what's brings you here?" Nukumi asked Tsugumi suddenly, pulling up a chair next to her half sister. "It's always good to see you but considering how busy you are, I didn't expect to see you." The nervousness returned as Nukumi returned her full attention to Tsugumi. Normally an eloquent person, she found her heart beating quickly as she gazed into the familiar gray hue. "Well...it's better if I show you. But first you must close your eyes," she said, her voice calmer than she expected. She took a breath to steady herself as she mentally committed to what she was going to do. Once certain that Nukumi's eyes were closed, the woman leaned in gently before pressing her lips to Nukumi's. Warm, diligent and willful. A spark running through Tsugumi as she did so. While she didn't want to force the issue, her heart prodded her to go deeper, the kiss gaining a greater intensity as she made her feelings known. She pondered on the whether to question her sister further, having this feeling that made her skeptical about closing her eyes. Nevertheless, she did so anyway, though her mind still wondered what would be in store. The heat of a nearing Tsugumi caused Nukumi to steal a peek, granting a curiosity soon betrayed her. She sat almost lifeless as their lips pecked. All of a sudden there was this feeling that beckoned her to venture further into the unexplored territory. Nukumi deepened the kiss, allowing Tsugumi's tongue access to her own. A fire lit under her caramelized skin, staining her cheeks with a deep rose color. Reality soon settled in when Nukumi's eyes peeled open fully. She was kissing her sister! She jerk away suddenly, nearly collapsing out of her seat in the process. Placed upon her visage was a plethora of many emotions. Confusion being the most evident. Tsugumi was surprised when her sister's mouth opened, yet her tongue ventured in anyways. Heat rose to her own face as their lips remained together, the woman's tongue exploring as it brushed against Nukumi's face. Yet the sentiments were broken as Nukumi halted the expedition. Concern warming Tsugumi's face further as she saw the smorgasbord of feelings present in her little sister's expression. It was enough to make Tsu quail even as she felt heat rise in other parts of her body. Steeling herself once more, she began speaking. "I love you Nuku.." the woman said, her eyes betraying the authenticity of this statement. Indeed she was attracted to the younger woman. Her sister. A tenderness accompanying the feelings that rose unbidden to her heart. It was the first time in her entire existence that she heard those words. It was almost too unrealistic, Nukumi thought to herself. As much as she longed for acceptance and love, was this truly right? She did indeed feel a spark that welded with her being, for this woman, her sister The realness of the situation unsettled her as she questioned everything she once knew. Siblings were supposed to love each other, but surely not in this manner. Her heart palpitated uncontrollably as she lifted herself standing. Nukumi just couldn't bring herself to speak, it would be impossible for her words to come out coherently in this state. She nearly collapsed yet again, this time from her own clumsiness. "I-I-I'm fine." She said quickly, not wanting to be helped. Despite her comments, Tsugumi rose anyways, closing the gap between the two of them. One hand was ready to serve as a steadying force should Nukumi trip again. The other hand gently cupped the younger sister's face. She could feel that rapid drum that was Nukumi's heartbeat. "What we feel is valid Nukumi, I won't deny my heart and you shouldn't deny yours," she said affirmatively, placing another kiss on the younger woman's jawbone. A teasing sensation for both of them as she willed herself to focus. Feeling a new sensation growing between her legs. Tsu forced herself to slow down even as her heart cried for her to take Nukumi and be done with it. To stop the teasing and fulfill the pulsing need inside them both. Kin of kin mattered not to her. Confliction now covered every corner of Nukumi's reddened face. She wanted so badly to taste the waters of the unknown, but something kept her from acting. Eventually her body disobeyed her mind's intent, bringing her to seeking out Tsu's mouth once more. She never experienced a phenomena like this. She could feel the tenderness steadily grew beneath her pelvis, something in her quite literally spilled out almost uncontrollably. She hissed in her hands lower to shield her arousal. She pleaded with her body to cease, but it could not, it would not. There was no turning back from this point. She reluctantly gave into her desires, falling full force into this new world of bliss. She sensed Nukumi's searching. As the good elder sister she was, Tsugumi guided Nukumi's lips back to her own. Embracing them as her tongue flicked, seeking reentry. Pulling Nukumi closer, Tsugumi draped a hand around the woman's waist before lightly squeezing her rear. She could feel the heat radiating from between Nuku's legs, only convincing Tsu that this was the right course of action. Picking her sibling up, she would place her on the table, never breaking contact as her technique switched to a french kiss, building as she loosed the growing sentiments in her heart. A free hand trailed downward, instinctively feeling for the source of Nukumi's arousal. Finding it, the hand would tuck inside, stroking the moist location, fingering it delicately as Tsu's kiss deepened. Finding herself straddled stop the table, Nukumi's face redden to were it could no more. It a whole new experience upon itself, Nukumi argued with herself through the shared kisses. How could something so wrong feel just so right? And it was as the longer her mind wondered on it, the more she hungered for it. Nukumi turned up the ante with her own wicked tongue, battled with one of shared kin. She gasped quietly upon feeling something slip into her. It resulted in even more leakage than before, Nuku had never felt something so amazing. She hushed her whimpers by biting down hard on Tsugumi's lower lip. Her frame began to lightly shake under her sister's touch. She was lost, helplessly drunken in this sweet sin. Nukumi's whimpers were music to Tsu's ears. No longer content in fingering her kin, she let three fingers slide into the very moist area. Smiling internally as she could feel it growing wetter by the second as she began thrusting in and out with abandon. She no longer cared if others thought this was wrong. To her their happiness meant it was right. As her sister bit Tsu's lip, the woman would retaliate by shoving even more of her hand inside. Dangerously close to a fist her tongue sparred endlessly with Nuku. Meanwhile, her bracing hand would begin to slip, leaning them closer and closer to the table before they would touch base with the surface. Free now, the hand would snake up Nukumi's body, delicately rubbing the younger woman's chest area. Finding sensitivity that made Tsugumi's body betray her intense arousal. Nukumi could feeling the impending climax welding throughout her system. The invasion of the second and third finger had nearly sent her over as she bucked and winced. It was so close. She had never felt anything so pleasurable. Instantly forgetting that she held Tsu's lip captive as a certain spot was nudged, Nukumi threw her head back involuntarily, ripping away so suddenly, drawing blood for her lower lip. She started to lose all possible control as her frame began to tremble and stutter. Her breathing became quick and sharp, she was near. The tingling that settled in her spine began to trail down and out of her cavity. She exploded in a series of unintelligible moans. Her inner walls contracted and convulsed as she came. Euphoria finally reaching Nukumi's face as she began settle down. Tsugumi could feel the trembling of Nukumi's frame began in earnest as Tsu poked further and further, indulging her little sister as she felt her lip tear suddenly. The pain sparked further arousal as she could feel her own legs start to drip. Teasing Nukumi further as she grasped her chest in earnest while licking her bloody lip. Her mouth free, she began to nipple on Nuku's neck as the woman's moans grew in volume. Suddenly, the grip around the woman's fingers tightened as hot liquid poured down her fingers. The sudden contraction stunning Tsu as she felt her own body begin to twitch. She struggled to focus as she finally retracted her hand before licking her fingers clean of the sticky substance, savoring the sweet taste before sticking them back in for seconds. "Your turn," she cooed while bringing newly saturated fingers to Nukumi's lips. Nukumi beckoned for a taste, licking Tsu's tainted fingers as if she were a starving animal. Her breathing returned to the realm normality, she gray eyes soften despite the intense glare that had been shown to Tsu. It was a look of an insatiable appetite. She knew not of what suddenly became of her, but her was hooked, too far gone and hoped never to return from this high. Nukumi's barbaric side conquered the rest of her. She went of tirade of some sort -- attacking Tsugumi's mouth once -- this time with the full intention of trouncing over the elder sister. Her ferocious attacks travel downward as she became unsettled from her spot. She traded places with Tsu, placing the woman atop table, somehow never leaving the base of her neck. Within milliseconds Tsu was stripped of her tops, and soon found Nukumi's mouth gently latched around the peak of her bosom. Her tongue flickered about that taut flesh as she sucked and nibbled. This was new. She had never found herself lying at the bottom of any pile before yet here she was suddenly on the table. Her clothes ripped away as if made of confetti. The ferocity of Nukumi warmed her own blood as the younger sister tugged on an old friend. Tsu's mouth soon engaged in an all out war with Nukumi's as their tongues crashed against each other. Remembering earlier, her teeth dug into the younger woman's before being ripped away instantly. Before she could wonder why, her body stiffened. Back arching slightly, a whimper of pleasure slid out of her mouth as Nuku went to work. Teasing her older sister with a tongue flick before suckling deeply. Tsugumi's began to lose control as her body wobbled, milk lactating into the greedy mouth of her little sister. She moaned again as she managed to tickle the area between her sister's legs with a flick of her toes, feeling her own insides began to melt as she was further and further gone. Not watching the other to feel abandoned, Nukumi changed her trajectory soon fingers herself latching on to the opposite nipple, treating it with all the same fairness. Nukumi soon found her partially famished. In releasing Tsu's flesh from it's prison, Nuku started her journey to the south. She stopped just short of the woman navel to give it the attention it desired. An inner force guided Nukumi down to the promised land. Her urge to feast on its nectar could no longer be contained. She went in for the kill, pulling Tsu closer as her buried her face between those legs. She licked and slurped profoundly, her tongue being abnormally long tickled a certain area repeatedly. Tsugumi's legs dropped as Nukumi attacked the opposing breast, pulling an equal amount of nutrients from the woman's nipple. Her ferocity causing Tsu's moans to kick up a notch, her legs trembling as she could feel herself inching closer and closer to the edge. She tried to hold on but she felt the shift in direction, as Nukumi slid her attention further and further down. A nipple here and a nipple there as the younger sister teased her kin as younger siblings do. Another whimper escaped her mouth as Nukumi honed in on the woman's navel, tantalizingly close to home. Tsu growled as Nuku finally moved on in agonizing fashion before pulling Tsugumi's lower torso closer. It was then she felt something slide inside, sending a shiver through her bones as licked her interior. The coursing pleasure electrifying as the moment was closer and closer, the sounds of Nukumi's feast enrapturing to her ear. Her legs than found a new strength as they locked around Nuku's neck, pulling her in deeper. Something within the young woman snapped awake as she continued to feast on Tsu's sweet nectar. It was as if the longer she staying there, the more intense the quest became. A beast of the woman's former self was that remained, bringing her to continuous and near savagely devours Tsu as a whole. She was truly insatiable. Tsu's efforts only manage to increase the seemingly endless lust. She was plunged deeper into Tsu's canal, her tongue lashing out on that spot until no end. Nuku's strength suddenly came from nowhere as she locked around her sister's waist with a vice grip. She tugged Tsu's lower half upward, lifting her from the table as she journeyed further. There was no mistaking it, Nuku wanted it and she wanted every single drop. Ask and you shall receive. She was suddenly moved in an upwards position as she felt Nukumi's tongue slide even deeper inside, beginning a thrusting motion that forced Tsugumi higher. It was too much too soon for her as body stiffened completely, her legs locking before a powerful cry ripped itself from her throat. Her insides convulsed furiously as they caressed Nukumi's tongue and mouth before unleashing a torrent of fluid. Unrelenting in its fury as the traitorous substance drenched her legs while covering Nuku's waiting face and lips. Her moans grew in volume as her sister refused to cease, drawing out every bit of ecstasy as Tsugumi's back arch. She felt a continuous leak as some began to stain the floor. Her mind saw fit that her sister would have her fill and then some as she recovered enough strength to shove Nuku's face further in, allowing the cascade to slide directly into Nuku's mouth and down her throat. Delicious was what came to mind as Nukumi savored brilliant taste of her sister's climax. Her face drenched with the aftermath of their long exploration. It was after this that Nukumi's high began to decrease, soon caging the beast and bringing Nukumi back into her usual self. She froze upon realizing what had just taken place, what she and her sister did. Her chest heaved as nervousness crept into her system. She began to retract herself from Tsu in a surprisingly calm matter. And as her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked on in terror at the mess they made. Nukumi's voice was inaudible to words any she wanted to say; hushed by the many emotions that dwelled beneath the surface. Surely this was a nightmare? Just one twisted dream. She thought, backing into a nearby wall. Tsugumi felt her sister's retraction as her own euphoria faded. Concern creeped into her system as she saw the horror in Nukumi's face. The emotions that raced through her mind and expression. Removing herself from the incriminating position she was in earlier, the woman stood, as a few more drops of her juices slid on the ground. She too observed her surroundings, noting that some of her fluid had pooled on the ground, mixing with the occasional drip of the lactating milk from her breasts. Eventually ceasing as she walked to the area that Nukumi had cornered herself in. She gently wiped away fluid from various sections of her sister's face. Her hand caressing the one she adored. Tsugumi would see to it that all of Nukumi's needs were met. It was this instinct that allowed her detect the tears beginning to well in Nuku's eyes. Understanding as she pulled Nukumi in, allowing the younger woman to sob into Tsugumi's shoulder. And weep she did. Nukumi was on the doorstep of a full on meltdown. Within such a short amount, life as she once knew it changed so drastically. She went from not having family to becoming apart of one that was nothing short of spectacular. Not only did her life change but theirs as well. In the beginning, her very presence shook the foundation of their stable home. Though she didn't wish to be brought into the world through her father's infidelity, the thought of bringing them apart disturbed her. And now, even after all seemed well -- Nukumi took part in the act of incest with her sister. Never before had she questioned the morality of her actions so much. "I am a terrible person." She cursed herself internally as she tired to cease her flowing tears. She cleared her throat, her voice finally inching its way out. "I'm fine now," "No you are not," was Tsugumi's response. An expert at reading people from her years of Anbu service, she could hear her sister's curses and self-deprecation as if Nukumi were speaking them aloud. Her voice was the epitome of calm as she continued speaking. "You are not a terrible person. You have needs and it is a sister's duty and lover's task to see to it that they are satisfied." The woman gently wiped away Nukumi's tears before her lips brushed against the young woman's forehead. A sign of love, warmth, and acceptance. "I love you, never forget that," Tsu promised, leaving one more kiss on her sister's lips before returning to holding her and caressing the girl's long flowing locks. "Let it out love." A small sigh escape Nukumi as she embraced her elder sister. It was unknown but somehow, just hearing the woman's voice caused Nukumi's flaring emotions to calm. Her breathing no long felt restricted, the anxiety that once held her captive -- suddenly gone. It was though Tsugumi possessed the powers of a witch that could control the way others felt. An ease finally smoothed over her. "I needed that," she stated, offering a faint smile. "I.....love you too." She had never spoken those words before, sounding almost foreign coming out of her mouth. "I really think we could clean up this mess." Looking at the massive mess left in the quake of their pleasure -- Nukumi laughed. Feeling her sister calm, Tsugumi chose to release her. Cleaning away one last tear before turning to survey the damage. Upon looking down she would realize that she was essentially bare to the world, her sister's ferocity shredding her clothing to virtual nothingness. Despite that she smiled at Nukumi's response, heartened by her love. "Yes we should, though I think I may require just a little more than this. I must say your excitement had some severe consequences for my clothing," she laughed. Regardless, she began searching the kitchen for cleaning supplies so they could begin in earnest. The young woman couldn't surpress the deep red that resurfaced beneath her caramelized skin. "S-sorry." She offered, realizing the she was the reason for her sister's lack of clothing. The woman's current state did not aid in the slightest of taking Nuku's newly awakened demon. Her body simply looked delectable. Nukumi shook her head frustratedly, quickly turning away from the woman, she trembled. "I have clothes you can have," Her voice was noticably shaking. Despite her valiant fight against the urge within, that plumb chocolate ass was just irresistible. A devil soon made its way across her visage and in a swift motion, the sister struck Tsu's rear -- watching closely as it rippled from the impact. Tsugumi stopped her rummaging. "Nukumi?" she questioned, her voice filled with concern as she immediately picked up on the shaking tone. The woman began to turn only to fill a swift hand connect with her rear. "EH?!?" It wobbled in luscious fashion, the ripples occurring in slow motion. The sensation was both arousing and surprising to her. When had Nukumi become like this? She wasn't the type to resort to such behavior. "Nukumi?" she asked again, staring into her eyes only to find swirling storm clouds. The intensity of the stare left the woman breathless as a blush mixed with her cinnamon complexion. Part of her wondered where this 180 had come from. Not that she had much time to ponder this given Nukumi's expectant expression. She flushed deeper, bracing herself against the counter. "Delicious. You are simply..... delicious." Nukumi breathed into a whisper, just loud enough for Tsugumi to hear. Seeing that goddess inspired frame had Nukumi all hot and bothered for a second time. However, unlike her previous arousal, she held complete control over herself. Voluntarily giving into the want; the longing for Tsugumi's body. Reaching out for that moistening clout, Nukumi slipped in a sole finger and poked gently. Her eyes never leaving as she forced in another. She hummed with satisfaction, placing Tsugumi atop the counter space. "I need to go deeper," She said in an animalistic snarl, suddenly burying more fingers into the woman. Tsugumi's face reached an impossible shade of red, not used to being described as delicious. Before she could comment however, she felt something poking her. Then sliding in as she gasped. The shock registered as she was suddenly placed on the countertop before several fingers forced themselves inside, stretching her nether region. A whimper slid out of her throat as she began to shake. There was something different about Nukumi, but then Tsugumi felt herself disappearing as her hand reached out, pulling her sister closer. Her tongue forcing itself into the younger woman's mouth as a hidden viciousness awoke. A growl greeted her sibling's proclamation as the other hand roughly grabbed Nukumi around the waist, lifting her so that she was positioned on Tsu's lap. As she was situated, the first hand began tearing at the confining clothes Nukumi wore, immediately encircling one breast in a hardy grope. Swirled into a neverending bliss, Nukumi was electrified with everything she needed to complete her duty. Her sensuality rose to impossible endings upon being reconnected with Tsu's hungry mouth. Their tongues waging war against the other as their mouths sought to devour its opposer. Leaving her sister's cries to land silent. Nukumi felt herself wanting even more explanation, finding her current landing to be highly insufficient. She bothered not to brace Tsugumi but rather did out of random, pushing her hand in deep right down to the wrist. Before allowing Tsugumi to adjust this new force, she pulled it, before repeating the depth. Tsugumi snarled into her sister's mouth as she felt her insides strained by the sudden push. It both hurt and excited her as her back arched from another forceful thrust. She would then separate her mouth from Nukumi's, latching her teeth onto the woman's breast as she suckled it roughly before taking most of the succulent piece into her mouth. Her tongue circling the tip like a shark around wounded prey. Back straightening as Nukumi dug deeper, Tsugumi felt her insides beginning to hug the woman's wrist, pulling more of the arm inside as she felt it building, a raging wall of water railing against a dam. Crack after crack occurred as her free hand snaked around Nukumi's waist while the other continued to grasp the second breast. Making every effort to not neglect it. "That's it, let it all go." Nukumi said just above a whisper, nibbling softly on Tsu's ear lobe. The attention her body had been receiving was of something truly out of this world. Nukumi had never felt so uncontrollably aroused, even with her being new to this entire world. Tsugumi grip over the woman's arm was nothing short of amazing, begging her own curiosity to explore even more. She began retracting and inserting her hand slowly and with each stroke she sought to claim more of the untouchable territory. Her fingers caressed Tsu gently, guiding her arm in and out with a rhythm of the utmost passion. "Let it flow, Tsu! Get it all to me! Everything you have, I desire it." Tsugumi nibbled on the tip as she switched her attention to the other breast. Latching on with a powerful fury. No longer subtle, her body forcibly began pulling in Nukumi's arm as she experimented. Tsu's body stiffened as the young woman's hand pressed against a new obstacle: the . Her moans grew louder, filling the space as she felt her walls constrict, sandwiching the woman's arm as finally she couldn't take it any longer. With a powerful roar, she came once more, the dam crushed as yet another wave of euphoria overwhelmed its barriers. The murderous torrent soaking the arm of Nukumi as it leaked down Tsu's legs. Twisting sideways, she would pin her sister against the length of the counter, a leviathan released from its cage as her mouth slid to the woman's vulnerable neck. Taking the flesh into her mouth, she bit down tightly as her body shuddered from an uninterrupted release. Though careful not to break skin, she would easily bruise Nukumi. Finding herself sudden forced against the counter, Nukumi kept her pace steady and fluid. Desiring not only to ensure her sister one euphoric release but to also send her well beyond the limit. A smile found it's onto Nukumi face as she succeeded in her labors, moaning with Tsu as the woman latched onto her neck. Noted by the powerful contractions that held her venturing arm still. The sight Tsugumi's release was enough to make her follow in suit. But there was a noise that soon pulled her attention away from Tsu. Finding his way into his parents' home, Kanata was intrigued and somewhat frightened by the roaring and animalistic shouts he heard from the outside. His curiosity was somewhat peaked but he refused on seeking it out. It was impossible for his mother and father to be getting their rocks off that this time of day. He thought, slowly stepping toward the kitchen. He peaked around the corner ever so slightly, only to curse his ancestors genetic curiosity. The sighting would be forever ingrained into his memory. He screamed internally with his eyes only widening in response. Finding his sisters in midst of very promiscuous acts, he quickly turned away. Opting not to disturb them, Kanata made a smooth exit for the door, suddenly not feeling the need for food. She shuddered as her insides finally surrendered their vice grip. Freeing Nukumi's arm as it slid out of her harmlessly, coated thoroughly in the woman's ecstasy. With the plug no longer there, the flood poured out in earnest, soaking Tsugumi's thighs and upper legs before sliding down further. Her mouth detached itself from Nuku's neck, moving to taste the woman's arm and the fruit of her labors. Satisfied with what she had found, Tsugumi patiently licked clean her sister's fingers before returning the woman's mouth, sharing her bounty through a long, exhaustive french kiss. Multi-tasking, her hand slid between Nuku's legs, teasing out every ounce of the younger sister's release. Her display only stopped as she heard the sound of a door opening. "Love, who is at our door?" she asked after their mouths separated, tickling the other side of her sister's neck with her tongue as she spoke. Languidly wondering if they had been seen. More importantly, Tsugumi was curious to know who had seen them. It would make this all the more interesting for her after all. She retracted her hand, bringing it to Nukumi's lips so she could enjoy more of the flavor all the while waiting for a response. Nukumi stood still for a moment, listening to see if her could decipher any characteristics given off by the wandering individual. But to no avail these efforts proved. She panicked somewhat upon hearing the door close quickly. They most likely had been heard as their voices didn't carry an ounce of discretion despite the known atrocious act they indulged in. Had they really been seen? She fidgeted in her standing position, the embarrassment claiming her yet again. "Whoever it was appears to have left." She started peering over to peak out toward the living room area. "Perhaps we ought to cloth before someone else shows up." Quickly making her way back over to her sister, the woman sought to give one kiss before they would make the place spotless. "That we should." Tsugumi said, noticing her sister's fidgeting. She too wondered who had seen them, knowing the quick closing of the door meant they had in fact been seen. Her analytical mind already began building a list of suspects. It couldn't have been their mother Shigemi. As accepting as she was of unique tastes, their veritable incest would no doubt cross a line. A confrontation would have followed instead of an abrupt exit. Same went for her father and younger brother. Kurumi was hundreds of miles away so it couldn't have been her either. That left one person who had access to this house....Kanata. Was he truly mellow enough to leave the scene without uttering a word? Probably. Regardless, her thoughts were interrupted as she placed a warm kiss on Nukumi's lips before assembling the cleaning supplies. "Now we clean. Though I think we should get dressed first otherwise I think we'll leave an even greater mess behind," Tsugumi noted with a giggle. They were both naked still, and it was clearly shown that a full view of their seductive, succulent forms was far too dangerous.